


Early September's Missing

by berrybundance



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybundance/pseuds/berrybundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming ill, Leo is forced to stay in the dorm by Elliot, who is having his own problems with a girl from his class. Leo writes him a song and debates as to whether or not he should compete for Elliot's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early September's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! That is all. c: Hope you enjoy!

Early September's Missing

Elliot awoke with a shudder, suddenly realizing how hot he'd become. He tossed and turned in his bed, freezing completely when he felt his elbow bump into the younger boy next to him. He waited a couple seconds, listening to every sound in the room intentlyーthe ticking of the clock, the crickets chirping outside along with the distant voices of older men outside on the lower level, the short, soft breaths that came from his servant's slightly parted lipsーjust to be certain he didn't wake Leo.

He sighed quietly in relief and glanced at the his watch that lay on his bedside table. It read 6:57. He cursed under his breath, wondering why Leo hadn't woken him earlier, or just didn't wake up to the alarm he'd originally set in general. Throwing the covers over his legs and slipping his feet into light-blue slippers, the ochre-haired boy walked over to the small bathroom on the other end of the room, dodging books unconsciously with his feet, having already grown accustomed to Leo's way of leaving his novels scattered around their dorm; teetering off of high shelves, piled up on his own bed (the reason he was sleeping in Elliot's now), and even in some pillow cases. 

Once having reached the washroom, he turned the faucet on, cupping both hands around the running water, and splashing his face twice. He reached behind himself for a towel, eyes remaining closed, but finding nothing to grab on to. He turned slightly and felt a sudden warmth fill his face, drying it evenly: Leo. 

"Thanks," Elliot muttered beneath the beige towel. Instead of receiving a response, after having his face dried by the noirette, he instead got a worried look.

"Sorry I didn't wake you," Leo spoke, his voice a bit hoarse. He hung the towel on a small metal rack to his right and looked up at Elliot who seemed to be lost in his own thought for a second.

"It's fine," He tried to give a comforting smile, but it soon faded after hearing the shorter boy's abrupt coughing. He held Leo's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he swallowed. Elliot felt the teen's head with the back of his hand.

"No," he moved the hair out of Leo's face, revealing a light touch of pink on his cheeks and not much farther above, beautiful eyes stained with concern. "A fever?"

"It's nothing,"

"It's something,"

"We need to get ready, Elliot. I'm alright, really." 

With a forced sigh, Elliot huffed out of the bathroom and began changing into his school uniform. When he finished putting on his tailcoat, he had just stopped lacing up his shoes when he heard a loud slam come from his left. He snapped his head to attention.

"Leo?!"

The noirette was on his knees, propped up on one side by his elbow, and the other by his hand. The older boy stood quickly to accompany his servant, leading him to his feet gently. He shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked again, trying to calm his voice as it was a bit too loud for comfort.

"I just felt a little dizzy." Leo was being held up by Elliot, who was clutching his forearms,

"Do you want to stay here?" Elliot questioned, titling his head to one side. "It's just a make-up day, anyway."

"No, I can still go. I'm fine." He put his hands on Elliot's as a notice to release him from the somewhat tight grasp he was in. Leo took but two steps before falling to his face again.

"Leo!"

* *  
* 

Leo sat up in Elliot's bed, once again, dressed in sleepwear. Had Elliot changed his clothes? Why had he passed out? The boy didn't remember a time in his life when he'd gotten this ill. He unfastened the top button of his shirt, in order to breathe better, and stood, walking over to the window by his own bed. He lightly pushed the books aside with ease by his feet and continued to stare down at what was the gym group of Lutwidge running their daily route around the court.

His breath stuck to the glass for a brief moment, due to the cold outside. He returned to the bed, and was about to grab his large spectacles, when he found a hand-written note beside them:

"Stay in the dorm today and rest. Be sure to drink some of the tea I've prepared for you by your side of the bed. Just be careful heating it up in the cafeteria. And don't try to fool meーI've already checked your temperature. What good are you to me if you can't take care of yourself?  
~Elliot"

Leo smiled a little to himself, liking the thought of Elliot thinking so much of him. But his mouth quickly formed a thin line. Elliot was right. What good was Leo to his master if he'd gone and gotten himself sick? He needed to get well faster. He didn't want to seem useless, even if it was for only a day. With his glasses soon on, he got dressed in to his usual wear that wasn't the academy's uniform; a somewhat baggy stripped sweater and navy-blue pants. That's what he thought to be casual, at least.

Leaning down to lift a book off the floor, a book that was just about overdue, he tossed it onto his bed, removed the crushed sheets of staff paper beneath it and put them on Elliot's bed. He grabbed the cup Elliot had set aside for him moments after, and, to his surprise, the cup was still warm, meaning the older teen hadn't been gone for too long. Setting it down afore taking a couple sips, he slid his feet into his shoes and started his way out into the quiet halls. It was so silent, Leo could hear the slight beating of his heart in his ears. He took short steps down the one flight of stairs separating their dorm from the piano room, making sure the Nightray heir was no where to be seen, because if he caught Leo out here while he was ill, he'd never hear the end of it.

The piano room fortunately didn't have any students in it, so Leo continued to make his way to the piano stool, after shutting the door. Sitting down, he brushed his fingers over the keys and glanced up at the music sheet in front of him, one that he'd written himself and kept secret from Elliot. He'd want his master to find out later, when the surprise was finished. It was going to be given as another present. The noirette began to think back to when he'd first given Elliot a song as a token of their new-found friendship. But they've gotten much closer since then. And with this song, Leo was sure Elliot would start to think of them as more than just friends. The two boys had always been quite fond of each other, but never made any attempts at telling the opposite so.

"More than friends..." Leo whispered. He lifted his right hand to play the first notes when a voice behind him almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Do you like him or something?"

The servant stood, pushing the stool with the backs of his knees. He turned to face his beckoner and was met with a young girl with light-brown hair. It was shoulder-length and bounced lightly as she took steps toward Leo. She was wearing a black sweater over her uniform and looked at the boy as if he wasn't even human. There had been a slight trace of a smirk there, as well. 

"Well?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Then it's nothing you have to concern yourself with."

"But I need to know."

The girl was now inches away from Leo, making him uncomfortable. He tried to back up, but hit the piano board in the process. She grabbed his wrist.

"Is this for him?" She lifted the sheet off the top and read it. "You wrote this yourself?"

"Yes,"

"I can't read it."

"Then please put it back." He felt the girl's hand tighten around him. His gaze remained stern.

"You're going to give this to him, hm? Couldn't you think of something better, like a book or clothes?"

In fact, Leo had. He'd given Elliot many books before and once, a new jacket. But this was only the second time he'd written a whole song for the older, and he wanted it to be worth it.

"So, is this why you're always so quiet and secluded? Because you're in love with this boy?"

"L-Lー" The younger boy didn't mean to stutter.

"Ah, I nailed it. You like men, then? Why Elliot?"

Why did this girl push him so much? Who was she to tell Leo what may or may not be true? What business was it of hers?

"I don't." Leo said calmly.

"But you do. You've gone and written a song for him."

"That doesn't meanー"

"Don't you recognize me?"

Leo gave the girl a quick once-over without really moving his head. His expression remained serene as his mind was overflowing with questions. The girl, at first, didn't seem like much, but after Leo focused on her face once more, he did, in fact, recognize her.

"Lucy?"

She was the girl who always sat in front of Elliot whenever the three of them had classes together. She'd passed him notes that he never returned and gave him chocolates and cookies every now and then. It was obvious she had a crush on him, and that kind of pissed Leo off. But it made him more upset to think that he was getting jealous over some girl, when he knew Elliot and him would always be close. Well, as close as servant and master could be. Which meant that the chances of Elliot running away with Leo were just as high as him running away with this girl. Or any girl, for that matter. He didn't want it to, and he didn't know why, but it bothered Leo to think of Elliot smiling and laughing with someone else. He felt selfish for wanting to keep the boy all to himself when he was the servant. He clenched his fists tightly.

"That's right." Lucy leaned in close to his ear. "And, if you think you're going to win against me, you've got another thing coming. Because I compete to win." She set the music sheet down, strode off with a sort of evil giggle, and disappeared behind the door.

"Competition...?" Leo thought. He didn't even get a say in that. Fighting for what? For Elliot's feelings? How much more immature could that girl get? But, with that being so, it made Leo think. How does this girl know of his own feelings? He continued to stare blankly at the door, as if the girl would come back, but his head throbbed a tad and Leo felt the sickness kicking in again. He was still determined to finish the song he'd been working on for Elliot, and wasn't going to let some "overpowering" girl take his time away. 

...or his Elliot.

* *  
*

By early sundown, Leo had finished the song, having spent all day sitting in front of the piano. His fingers still pulsed and felt as if he had never stopped playing. The song stuck in his head and he hummed it very quietly to himself, walking down the somewhat long, dim corridor. It wasn't really that late, so he supposed Elliot wouldn't be back at their dorm yet. His half-heeled shoes, hums, and short intakes of breath were all that could be heard in the hall. Finally having reached the dorm neighbored to his, a soft grin traced his lips. But, upon hearing his name coming from inside and in a voice different from what he usually heard, he halted.

"...a commoner. Why waste your time? I've been here all along, and I'll stay with you as long as you like."

Lucy?

"Because I care about him?" That was Elliot. "Look, I don't know what you're asking, but the answer is no."

"Why? I'm so much better."

"I don't see it." Elliot scoffed, and girl let out an over-exaggerated gasp.

"No? I've helped you plenty of times before. Like when you couldn't get into the music room? I stole the key and unlocked it for you. Or, better yet, today. You mentioned something about not being able to study because of people constantly wanting to talk to you, right? Like that servant of yours?"

"He doesn't bother me in the slightest,"

Leo held his breath.

"Oh, but you two are always fighting and arguing. Anyone who saw you would automatically presume you to be rivals."

"We get over it." He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "He's told me himself that he doesn't mind getting yelled at, as long as he can do it in return. And honestly, I love yelling at him. Being able to speak as freely to someone as I do him is... Well, you could say being with him alone isー"

"Whoa, now. Calm down, Nightray boy. Have you seen Leo? Does the kid even brush his hair? Someone who doesn't take care of himself can't possibly take better care of you."

"Speaking of which," Elliot said through gritted teeth, trying (oh, his hardest) to keep calm. "Where is he, anyway? Your dragging me here has led to nothing but my knowing of the disappearance of Leo. Have you got something to do with this?"

"You're very rude, you know. If you let me finish my sentence earlier, you would know by now...probably."

"Where is he?" Elliot stepped foreword.

"He was bothering you, so I had my way with him."

"You WHAT?" 

Lucy heaved a huge sigh. 

"Geez. I only intended to help you. Get you the study time in class you needed, hm?" She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "There was some raw chicken or something in the cafeteria, so I snuck it, hid it in that servant's tray, andーhyaa!" That was all Elliot needed. There was a loud thud as the girl was shoved to the ground, squeaking helplessly. Elliot darted out of the room, startling Leo, so much so that he nearly fell as well. Although, he ran in the opposite direction with his back to the noirette. 

"Elー" Leo said, his voice smaller than originally anticipated to be. He was cut off by Lucy standing, facing Elliot in front of him. 

"I did it for you!" She exclaimed, but Elliot was already out of sight. She grunted and slammed her foot against the floor, turning and whipping her hair around violently, shrieking again when meeting eyes with Leo. She crept up close to him until all he was able to see was her face surrounded by long locks of shiny, brown hair.

"You may be his servant, but Elliot is MINE." 

Leo didn't budge. His expression didn't change, but his eyes shook from beneath his bangs and thick lenses.

"If you dare think that he took you out of that library because you're special to him or whatever, you're wrong. You're just some stupid, low life, hopeless little puppy that sits in the corner and waits to be told what to do. No one expects anything from you because you can't do it without having being taught first. I would've gladly taken your spot as servant if I had the chance. I would take twice as better care of Elliot than you do now. Didn't you hear earlier? You don't even let him study properly."

She glanced down, bit her lip, and looked back up at Leo.

"Or maybe I should have you. I could teach you a real lesson," Her face began getting closer to Leo's. "Slap you in the face with reality and teach you how to treat people properly." Closer. "Make you mine."

"There's just one problem."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"He already told me he doesn't like being referred to as such, so if you would quit claiming others as yours when they obviously loathe the idea of being close to you, that'd be wonderful."

Lucy swirled around just in time to get slapped across her right cheek. Elliot stood before her, his figure practically towering over her cowering one.

"E-Elliot, why did youー" she shuddered and held her cheek when he took a swift step near her, suddenly inches from her face. 

"I don't usually hit girls," Elliot chided. "But I won't hesitate anymore if you continue to speak on about your nonsense of Leo." He backed away.

"R...right." She stumbled backwards, walking away from the two teens. "S-see you in class, then." Both watched as she tripped over her own feet numerous times, mumbling useless nothings to herself. Elliot faced a what seemed to be lightly blushing servant.

"Where were you?"

"Th-the piano room." His eyes looked at everything but the taller boy.

"What for? I told you to stay in bed."

Leo handed Elliot the sheet of music and his eyebrows drew away from themselves, giving the ochre-haired boy a calmer look as he read the paper thoroughly.

"This is beautiful." He said after a while. "Is it..." He didn't finish his question after reading the top of it:

"Early September's Missing - For Elliot Nightray."

"You wrote this piece for me, too?" Elliot's tone changed.

"Yes,"

"Today?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I'd much rather be yours." Leo chortled, rather than answering his question; Elliot blinked, not being bothered by it, treading slowly toward his servant. "I apologize for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to wait aroundー"

"Forget about it." Elliot had his lower arm rested against the wall. "I'm sorry she got you sick. Ah, shit. Why would someone do something like that? I should've seen it earlier."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm supposed to look after you."

"That's half my job. There weren't many signs, anyway. But I feel much better now."

"That's great." Elliot's face was still filled with concern. The younger teen touched his lower jaw gently, running his thumb along the visible shadow.

"Elliot," he smiled. "I'm alright."

"You said the same thing this morning."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"And now?"

"It hasn't changed."

Elliot's eyes seemed to swallow Leo whole, barely letting him catch his breath. It was silent.

...

"Can I kiss you?"

Leo's cheeks burned unintentionally. 

"What is that?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in an attempt to appear somewhat upset.

"I really want to."

"You...were you jealous?"

"Whaー?! No! Jealous of who?"

"Lucy."

"As if!"

"Are you sure? She got pretty close to me. And she smelled like raspberries." Leo teased.

"Leo!" Elliot flamed. "I don't care about that girl, alright?"

"Okay, okay."

"...but I..." Elliot scrunched his face up, looking at the ground. "I was jealous."

Leo chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" He held Leo against the wall, their foreheads barely touching. His right hand was still acting as if it'd been holding himself up to keep from crushing his servant and the left's fingers were idly splayed out on the wall.

"Hey, Elliot,"

"What?" The young heir met the shorter boy's eyes. 

"I want to kiss you, too."

The side of Elliot's mouth curved into a grin. "Oh?"

"But someone will see,"

"It's late; there's no one around,"

"And there could still be traces of my illness. I wouldn't want to get you sick."

"I'll be fine,"

"Elliot,"

"Please?" he pleaded, forcing a blush to creep up on Leo's cheeks yet again. Curse elliot for having his adorable side that very rarely showed to appear at such a time.

"Do you plan this stuff ahead of time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, also, if you don't mind, could I ask to hear what were you going to say earlier?"

"When?" Elliot's breath was soft on Leo's lips, there being but an inch of space between them.

"The moment Lucy cut you off. Being with me is...?" Leo's smile widened as Elliot's did prior.

"Liberating."

He closed the space.


End file.
